


The Kakashi Lounge Tarot 2020

by mallml, ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Art and writing, Collaboration of Content Creators, Digital Art, Fantasy, Gen, Our Gift to You, Printing is Encouraged, Tarot, The Kakashi Lounge Tarot 2020, one year anniversary, tarot deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/688468842392977408/759564518988185630/tarot-is-final-maybe.gifA tarot deck, created by the artists and writers of The Kakashi Lounge, in celebration of our server's one-year anniversary. This is our gift to you, to save, to print, and to enjoy.Each card and its description are featured in a chapter. The artist and writer are credited in the notes section of each, and their profiles linked (where available).
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Title page




	2. The Sigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Hades](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)


	3. 00 The Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Mozzy Baer  
> Description by [hkandi](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


	4. 01 The Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by ecchikakashi  
> Description by [AdolescentLycan](https://adolescentlycan.tumblr.com/)


	5. 02 The High Priestess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [mallml](https://mallml.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)


	6. 03 The Empress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [ShyDaredevil](https://shy-daredevil.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [myaekingheart](https://myaekingheart.tumblr.com/)


	7. 04 The Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Maiika](https://maiikawriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Syusuke](https://syusukewrites.tumblr.com/)


	8. 05 The Hierophant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [mallml](https://mallml.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)


	9. 06 The Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [iwantpho](https://i-want-pho.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Syusuke](https://syusukewrites.tumblr.com/)


	10. 07 The Chariot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Mozzy Baer
> 
> Description by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)


	11. 08 Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [EmePozo](https://emesspozo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [hkandi](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


	12. 09 The Hermit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Syusuke](https://syusukedraws.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [obitoforpresident](https://deeply-in-love-with-nerds.tumblr.com/)


	13. 10 Wheel of Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [azuzel23](https://azuzel23.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [hkandi](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


	14. 11 Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Sendryl](https://sendryl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [myaekingheart](https://myaekingheart.tumblr.com/)


	15. 12 The Hanged Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [ShyDaredevil](https://shy-daredevil.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)


	16. 13 Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and description by [myaekingheart](https://myaekingheart.tumblr.com/)


	17. 14 Temperance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Asiri](https://asiriyep.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Syusuke](https://syusukewrites.tumblr.com/)


	18. 15 The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by cheddar_cheeese
> 
> Description by [hkandi](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


	19. 16 The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [nibbler747](https://nibbler747.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)


	20. 17 The Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [azuzel23](https://azuzel23.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [obitoforpresident](https://deeply-in-love-with-nerds.tumblr.com/)


	21. 18 The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by ecchikakashi  
> Description by [AdolescentLycan](https://adolescentlycan.tumblr.com/)


	22. 19 The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [EmePozo](https://emesspozo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)


	23. 20 Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [iwantpho](https://i-want-pho.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [AdolescentLycan](https://adolescentlycan.tumblr.com/)


	24. 21 The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and description by [azuzel23](https://azuzel23.tumblr.com/)


	25. Ace of Cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [AdolescentLycan](https://adolescentlycan.tumblr.com/)


	26. Ace of Pentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [berry-doodles](https://berry-doodles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [AdolescentLycan](https://adolescentlycan.tumblr.com/)


	27. Ace of Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and description by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)


	28. Ace of Wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [berry-doodles](https://berry-doodles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Description by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)


	29. Thank you from mallml




	30. Thank you from Ohayohimawari




	31. A4-sized printable sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pages of the companion booklet have been shared in the previous chapters of the individual cards in a jpeg format.


	32. Letter-sized printable sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pages of the companion booklet have been shared in the previous chapters of the individual cards in a jpeg format.


End file.
